An Owl at my window sill
by gleechick21
Summary: When Susan get's a letter from a secret admirer her life turns upside down in her search to find out who he is And things aren't that well for Hannah when she finds out 3 boys like her. sorry i suck at summary's it is better than it sounds. Please read and review


**An Owl at my window sill**

I do not own any characters J K Rowling does and I am not her

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 the letter<strong>

Susan was sat at her dorm window sill staring at the view when she saw an owl coming towards her. It was a very handsome Barn owl that had just landed on the window sill carrying a letter that was addressed to her. Susan read the letter:

Dear Susan,

You brighten up a dull day.

Your face is my sunshine

Your Smile brings me joy

Your voice cast's a spell on me

I Love you and always have

From your secret admirer

P.S yes I am a boy

As Susan read the letter her heart skipped a beat someone loved her enough to be her secret admirer. She ran down the steps to the common room and she saw Hannah and walked up to her.

"Hey Hannah look at this" she said showing her the letter

"Aw so sweet it is obviously Ernie or maybe Zack no he is to much of a git" Hannah was saying pondering who wrote the letter.

"Why do you think it's Ernie?" she said "I thought Ernie liked you"

"What?" Hannah said in shock

"and Zack and Neville" she said

"Really?" she puzzling the thought of going out with Zack or Neville or Ernie.

"Yeah so who you going to ask"

"Susie you think that I'm just going to ask one of them out like that no I will invite one of them to the library and see what happens from there"

"Hannah that's sneaky and clever I might try that"

* * *

><p>A couple of day's went by and Susan kept on receiving love letter's every day till one day she decided to write him a letter and it went like this:<p>

Dear secret admirer,

I would very much like to meet you. Meet me in the muggle studies section of the library at 3 o'clock exactly as there is nobody there at that time

I can't wait to meet you

Susan Bones xoxo 

Saturday morning she gave the letter to the Owl at her window sill telling it to give the letter to the person who sent that letter and she read the letter it was like all the others they said how pretty she was but at the bottom of the letter it said, From J instead of from your secret admirer. But this letter also had a parcel it was a muggle MP3 player she listened to it and it had love songs on it then she remembered it was February 14th "Valentines day" she whispered.

Susan headed down stairs seeing that Hannah had 3 cards in her hand

"Have you done it" she said

"Yes meeting him in the library at 3. Who are the cards from Hannah" Susan said knowing who they where from

"The one with the flowers on is from Neville I think, the one with the love heart on I think that is from Ernie and I am sure that this one with the guitar and piano on it are from Zack and he also gave me this it is a new song book full of songs for the piano how does he know I play piano I go to the room of requirement to practice. So I sent him a note to meet me in the room of requirement at 3 and think that you need somewhere to practice music"

"Hannah let's just go down to breakfast and hope for the best" Susan said as the two girls headed to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Most of the day was boring until it was quarter to 3 Hannah and Susan had both headed out of the common room Hannah headed to the 7th floor and Susan headed to the library.<p>

Hannah was sat at the piano playing some of the tunes from the book Zack had got her when she heard the door creek open. It was Zack he walked up to me and he said " hey Hannah" staring into her eyes as he stepped closer "Zack what's wrong" she said kindly

"Nothing and don't call me Zack Hannah" he said stepping even closer. He was inches away from her face now. Hannah new what he was trying to do "your trying to kiss me aren't you." She paused "Well it's not worked" she touched his lips wither finger and stood up. She was slightly taller than him. She walked over to behind the piano and grabbed a muggle CD player and put a CD in it and a song played it was called taking chances and had been on Hannah's favorite muggle TV show glee. Hannah started to sing and dance she held Zacharias smith's hand and when the song ended they were inches apart and Hannah's hand went to reach for the pause button and he just leaned in and kissed her as he withdrew Hannah was breathless but she did return the favor and kissed him back. It felt like forever to Hannah the time she spent kissing him that day but when it was time to go they left together letting everybody know they where a couple then when they got to the common room he kissed her good night and it felt like ages till they broke apart and Hannah headed up to her dorm feeling like she was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p>((AN: So I am going back to Susan now okay))<p>

Susan walked into the library and headed straight to the muggle studies section looking for a muggle fairytale book when she found it. The book was called the frog princess. She opened the book when she saw Justin walking up to her and she closed the book.

"So it was you who wrote the letters" Susan said looking at Justin smiling

"Yeah" he said looking into her eyes "you know that your eye's are very pretty and your hair is very pretty and" his hand felt her hair and stepped forward "so soft and your skin" he touches her cheeks and she started to blush "so soft"

"Justin I think maybe we should go somewhere more private" she said looking around

"Why Suzie don't you want people to see us together" looking at her puzzlingly

"No Justin I just don't want Madame Pince to find us here we don't know how much trouble we could get into" she looked at him and smiled.

The two headed out of the library when some slytherins bumped into them nicked there wands and locked them in a broom cupboard.

* * *

><p>They had been locked in there for a few hours now until a ravenclaw girl had stilt her bottle of pumpkin juice and tried to open the broom cupboard it was locked "Alohamora" she whispered as magic on the corridors was forbidden.<p>

She opened the broom cupboard to find Justin and Susan Kissing okay more like snogging frantically

She closed the door and ran fast as she could towards the library where she told her best friend who was a hufflepuff the news.

Neither two of them heard or saw the girl and carried on snogging till Justin looked at his watch and saw it was 15 minuets to curfew.

"what's the matter sweetie" she said sounding love sick

" it's almost curfew I think we should carry on in the hufflepuff common room" and he opened the door finding it had been unlocked to his look he found both there wands underneath the cupboard and gave Susan her wand and headed of to the Hufflepuff common room with her as quick as possible.

When they got into the common room they saw Hannah and Zack kissing.

Susan wolf whistled when she saw the two kissing.

"I thought the common room was empty well good night Hannah" said Zack and he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a bright red and they both headed there separate way's.

"So were where we" Susan said smiling and walking closer to him and they continued snogging him frantically, until Hannah came down the steps saying "I think I must have left it downstairs just wait a minuet Leanne" then she stopped in her tracks when she saw Susan and Justin snogging

"guys bed now" Hannah said staring at them and Justin stuck his tongue out at Hannah and kissed Susan's hand and he headed to his dorm Susan headed up to the girls dorm and laid down on her bed

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think please review<p> 


End file.
